I'll Never Forget You
by Mallow64
Summary: A little inbetween fic for me, starring a character from another story and several of my original characters including Iris


I'll Never Forget You  
  
I do not own Final Fantasy VII of course we already know that by now, don't we?  
  
Okay so what is Mallow writing today? Well this is not a really direct sequel to the Iris Chronicles think of this as an OAV that comes after the first story and before the second one. This story guests stars KY!!!!! So Zeion Strife, come out and take a bow! If you don't know who Ky is, that's all right read one of Zeion's fics and you can find out. Now before we begin let's do the thing that has become such a trend you the reader's Q & A!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
We see once again in Mallow's basement as we see two very familiar characters.  
  
Jen: hello everyone I'm Jennifer Gabrielle Messina  
  
Heather: and I'm princess Heather Leonheart of the old Ancient republic  
  
Jen: Mallow chose us to answer any questions that he may see come up in the reviews  
  
Heather: now we could have done it like Lance and Leo did last time but that could have ended up with both of us fighting for no apparent reason  
  
Jen: so we decided to do it the old fashion way and read your mail…*takes a letter* "Dear Mallow, your love triangle between Heather/Jen and Lance has intrigued me a lot, can you tell me who's going to win?"  
  
Heather: um, let's answer another question first…*takes another letter* "Dear Mallow, come on tell us who really is going to win Lance!"  
  
Jen: *takes another letter* "You know if I was Lance I would choose the girl who's better in bed"…. -_-'  
  
Heather: *takes another* "MALLOW!!! IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHO'S GOING TO WIN BETWEEN HEATHER AND JEN, I'M GOING TO UNLOAD A SHOTGUN INTO YOUR HEAD!!!!!" -_-' I guess the love triangle is quite the hot topic...  
  
Jen: I guess if we have to, well what can we really say about Lance?  
  
Heather: except cute  
  
Jen: and funny  
  
Heather: and kind  
  
Jen: and completely perfect *anime hearts in eyes*  
  
Heather: *anime hearts in eyes as well* and so loveable  
  
Jen/Heather: HE'LL BE MY BOYFRIEND ONE DAY!!!!!  
  
The two shoot each other annoyed glances as they are back to normal  
  
Jen: well originally Lance was just intended for me only  
  
Heather: but when Mallow was adding more and more characters he has this habit for making each of them special and unique. But when he was creating my character he thought that there wasn't anything too special with me, I was a Cetra princess from another time  
  
Jen: as if that wasn't unique enough so he created a love triangle and made a background story for.  
  
Heather: yes and according to that story, just as Jen was beginning to show affection for Lance, I show up and seem to show a liking for Lance too but with good reason too, for anyone who does not know I seem to know Lance from another place, another time  
  
Jen: but for now Heather has kept the secret to why she truly loves Lance to herself  
  
Heather: want to know why? Well you're gonna have to read and see in a future installment  
  
Jen: but to answer who Mallow himself has picked to win the love triangle the answer is he doesn't know himself, it's true but he likes to drop hints that supports Lance liking both me and Heather  
  
Heather: like mine are: 1) he swam for me 2) he repaired my weapon 3) the special talk we had 4) Lance protecting me when I was casting the exorcise spell and 5) the hug we had at the near finale  
  
Jen: mine were 1) the bet that led into a date 2) the hug we shared when I thought Lance got killed by Father Brain 3) the constant fights we seem to have 4) Lance saving my life when Sephiroth's palace was coming down and 5) Lance now currently living with me at the end  
  
Heather: so it may be a long time before Lance chose anyone but what you can be confident is that it will be either me of Jen  
  
Jen: but until than let's all enjoy the humor Lance's wacky love triangle will bring  
  
Heather/Jen: now on to the STORY!!!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
It has been four years after Sephiroth's defeat and peace has come. It may have been peaceful but that doesn't mean that I've settled down and started to relax, no my fight will never end and I will keep on training to improve my strength and prepare for the next threat that may happen to this planet. However that doesn't mean that I can't have fun, the first annual "Gold Saucer Junior Fighting tournament" is coming around and I've decided to enter, my teacher and friend Andy Hunter has told me it would be a great way to test my strength.  
  
Andy: Iris, remember when kicking to try on balancing on speed and strength. It's good that you can kick fast but doesn't mean anything if you can't hurt the target and if you focus too much on power you won't be able to hit the target if they're good enough  
  
Iris: all right I'll keep that in mind  
  
Andy: don't worry, you catch on fast I have confidence you will remember, now for the second part of the activity.  
  
Iris: okay…ZACK!!!!!  
  
A four-year-old boy with familiar spiky brunette hair and blue eyes runs up  
  
Zack: yeah Iwy?  
  
That boy is Zack; he's also my little brother. He was born after my fight with Sephiroth, while he doesn't seem to show my interest for fighting yet but he's learning. He looks a lot like dad when he was four years old don't you think? Well except he has brunette hair and blue eyes. Mother decided to name him after he ex boyfriend, reasons still unknown. So what makes Zack so special that I'm asking for his help? Zack believe it or not has some control of Telepathy and telekinesis, we can't explain this either but it sure makes things interesting.  
  
Andy: Zack can you telekinetically throw rocks at your sister?  
  
Zack: why?  
  
Iris: I need to train bro, and this would be a great exercise  
  
Zack: okay if it would help you Iwy. *Telekinetically lifts several stones* here they GO!!!!! *Telekinetically throws them*  
  
Iris quickly sprang into action, punching and kicking the flying stones because of her extensive training that she has gone through she is able to destroy all of them easily.  
  
Andy: very good I see that your reflexes and accuracy is still top notch, well that's all for today get some rest your going to need it for tomorrows tournament.  
  
Iris: thanks Andy  
  
Zack: I'm going to be cheering for you Iwy  
  
Iris: *ruffles his hair* thanks bro  
  
Meanwhile in a distance watching and waiting is a young teen  
  
Teen: so that's what she has been doing all this time, finally I get to see you again...and fulfill our promise  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
At the Gold Saucer, registration for the tournament was what you expected for a normal tournament, it was really busy. Andy had come with Iris to help Iris register but it felt like hours since then but finally it was her turn to register  
  
Woman: name?  
  
Iris: Iris Gainsborough Strife  
  
Woman: Gainsborough Strife? Excuse me are you related to a Cloud?  
  
Iris: yep he's my dad  
  
Woman: your father?!! WOW!!!!  
  
Iris:??!!  
  
Woman: oh I'm sorry, but your fathers a hero it would be really great to see his daughter compete and plus having a celebrity here would increase the crowd's turn out!!!! I can't wait to tell my manager about this  
  
Iris: um can I continue my registering?  
  
Woman: okay, sorry about that...age?  
  
Iris: 12  
  
Woman: fighting style?  
  
Iris: Self-taught  
  
Woman: hometown?  
  
Iris: Nibelheim  
  
The woman writes all this down and than gives Iris a card  
  
Woman: you can now go wherever you like in the Gold Saucer now but you'll need to head to the battle arena when you hear your name called for your match, if you get there within a certain amount of time you will get disqualified, okay?  
  
Iris: got it  
  
Iris takes the card and rejoins Andy who is leaning on the wall and seems a little disappointed  
  
Iris: what's wrong?  
  
Andy: what a disappointment...I sense there hardly is anyone strong at this tournament, I thought this might have been a test but with the turn out so far you'll beat them easily  
  
Iris: awwww is there any strong people?  
  
Andy: I've sensed a few strong powers but not many  
  
Iris: well if they're strong I will fight them near the finals, right?  
  
Andy: I suppose so  
  
Just then a voice speaks from behind Iris it would have startled her if she didn't already knew who it was  
  
???: well well if it isn't my rival Iris  
  
Iris: you're here Leo?  
  
Leo: of course Iris, when I heard my rival was going to be here I had to enter myself  
  
Iris looked at her rival he was now 14 and looked slightly older than the boy that she first fought in a forest. He was taller, still had that messy dark hair and cold looking dark eyes and still talked with a cold unfeeling tone in his voice and he also was wearing a similar gi to the one that he had worn 4 years ago.  
  
Iris: I see you haven't changed much  
  
Leo: just my power, you're going to be in for a real fight this time I hope you have prepared  
  
Iris: you better be worrying more about yourself Leo  
  
Leo: whatever, well see you in the finals *walks off*  
  
Iris: gee he sounded rather confident  
  
Andy: he has a right to; I sense his power has grown a lot  
  
Iris: is he stronger than me?  
  
Andy: hard to say, all that I know is that your almost as strong as me and Leo is around your level too so I'd say your equally matched  
  
Iris: that should make thing really interesting  
  
???: Iris...  
  
Iris: Leo I don't have...huh? You're not Leo  
  
Iris sees before her a boy around Leo's age; he had a mix of blondish/brown hair and some of the bluest eyes she ever seen his face seems to tell of many stories of him traveling but other than that Iris couldn't tell why he seemed to know her  
  
Boy: it is so nice to meet you again, Iris  
  
Iris: I'm sorry have we met?  
  
Boy: have… you forgotten me?  
  
Iris:...  
  
Boy: I see, you have no idea how this makes me feel hoping to see you again, but you end up forgetting me...we'll meet in the tournament and I hope you remember me then *the boy leaves*  
  
Iris: who was he?  
  
Andy: friend of yours?  
  
Iris: if he was, I don't know him...  
  
Andy: maybe it could have been a trick or maybe he was mistaken  
  
Iris: no he knew my name, I think the chances of him knowing a girl that looks like me and sharing my name is slim and I don't think it's a trick I heard real sincerity in his voice like he really knew me  
  
Andy:...  
  
Iris: do I know him? I don't know  
  
Meanwhile Leo had seen what had transpired in the distance and had approached the boy himself  
  
Leo: hey you, I want to talk  
  
Boy: what would you like?  
  
Leo: I didn't like how that girl Iris reacted when you spoke to her, I don't know what you said and quite frankly I do not care but if you make her feel uncomfortable before our match I will kill you  
  
Boy: who do you think you are, her boyfriend?  
  
Leo: *looks peeved* I have no interest in her, she is my rival and only I will have the pleasure of beating her, not some stranger who comes out of the blue  
  
Boy: yeah you sound really tough, picking fights with girls  
  
Leo: I don't see it that way; gender is not an obstacle in the battlefield, if girls choose to fight than they better be prepared to fight at their best  
  
Boy: hmph  
  
Leo: I'm only going to say this one last time, stay away from her...*Leo leaves*  
  
Boy: Iris, why did you forget? Did our promise mean nothing to you?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Now we are taken to the stands as the spectators (mostly parents) are trying to get good seats to watch the fight. We now see Aeris, a bored looking Cloud and their son Zack  
  
Aeris: oh come on honey don't be like that  
  
Cloud: sorry luv, but it's just that we already know who's going to win  
  
Aeris: Iris, right?  
  
Cloud: yeah so I really don't see a need for her to be here  
  
Aeris: I know but you know how excited Iris was and we need to be cheering her on, besides your son seems to enjoy it  
  
Zack: *standing on his seat* YAY!!! LET'S GO IWY!!!!!  
  
Cloud: easy son, do that when Iris is actually fighting  
  
Zack: *sits down* sowry...  
  
Aeris: Cloud I think it's about to start  
  
Announcer: AND NOW FOR THE START OF THE FIRST GOLD SAUCER JUNIOR FIGHTING TOURNAMENT!!!!!!!! INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM NIBELHEIM THE DAUGHTER OF THE HERO OF THE PLANET: 12 YEAR OLD IRIS GAINSBOROUGH STRIFE!!!!!!!  
  
The crowd can be heard cheering and applauding very loudly as Iris enters the ring  
  
Asian girl#1: YAY IRIS!!!!!!  
  
Asian girl#2: her father's reputation obviously proceeds her for her to get this much of an ovation  
  
Red hair girl: COME ON IRIS  
  
Boy wearing a bandana: easy there Lena, the fight hasn't started  
  
Lena: oops sorry  
  
Elfin girl with baby dragon: isn't this exciting Lily? We get to see how much Iris has improved since her fight with Sephiroth  
  
Lily: ^_^  
  
Aeris: hey Cloud isn't Iris' friend sitting next to us?  
  
Cloud: so they are...hi there  
  
Jen: what's up Mr Strife?  
  
Christi: we came to see Iris in the tournament  
  
Lena: yeah and win  
  
Lance: I came to see the girls  
  
Liete: no you didn't you're just as excited as we are  
  
Lance: well quiet they are about to introduce Iris' opponent  
  
Announcer: AND INTRODUCING FROM JUNON, 13 YEAR OLD KELLY MORRIS  
  
A rather chunky looking girl enters the "ring"  
  
Iris: hi there  
  
Kelly: "YOU'RE" my opponent? Heh I don't care if you're the daughter of a hero this is gonna be easy  
  
Meanwhile In the crowd  
  
Kelly's mother: HEY BEAT THAT LIITTLE PIPSQUEAK DEAR!!!!!  
  
Cloud: HEY!  
  
Kelly's mother: heh, I hope you enjoy this Mr. "Hero" my daughter wipe the floor with your's  
  
Cloud: gggggggrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Aeris: don't mind her Cloud, we shouldn't get into a fight ourselves  
  
Kelly's Mother: heh I see where the girl inherit most of her traits I can definitely see the scrawniness in the mother as well as her daughter  
  
Cloud: gggggrrrrrrr  
  
Aeris: hush Cloud, her words don't mean a thing to us  
  
Cloud: oh all right  
  
Back to the match  
  
Announcer: THE RULES ARE SIMPLE, IF YOU'RE KNOCKED OUT OF THE RING YOU LOSE, IF YOU'RE DOWN FOR MORE THAN 10 SECONDS YOU LOSE, ANY MOVE IS LEGAL EXCEPT LOW BLOWS, EYE POKING, HAIR GRABBING AND ANY WEAPON USAGE. OKAY FIGHTERS BEGIN!!!!!!!  
  
Kelly: heh, I'm gonna use my best punch on ya  
  
Iris: you know you shouldn't announce your attack before attacking like that  
  
Kelly: what's it to ya? I'm obviously better than you are  
  
Kelly pulls back and punches Iris with a punch unfortunately for her, Iris doesn't seem to be hurt or flinch.  
  
Iris: was that supposed to hurt?  
  
Kelly: *recoils in fear* h-how?  
  
Iris: my turn  
  
Lightly jabs Kelly but it hits her with enough force to knock her out and send her flying out of the ring  
  
Iris: I win  
  
Anouncer: UNBELIEVEABLE WITH ONE PUNCH IRIS HAS RING OUT AND KO'D HER OPPONENT!!!!!!  
  
As Iris leaves she can be heard saying  
  
Iris: you underestimated me you shouldn't have done that  
  
Meanwhile in the stand  
  
Kelly's mother: WHAT??!!!! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!! I PROTEST THAT GIRL MUST HAVE HAD SOME SORT OF DRUG USEAGE THERE'S NO WAY SHE CAN DO THAT!!!! SHE CHEATED THAT'S THE ONLY WAY SHE COULD HAVE WON!!!!  
  
KAPOW!! Aeris took her seat after throwing a punch at the noisy woman and KO'd her.  
  
Aeris: you can make insults at me, but when you make insult my daughter than you are going too far  
  
Cloud: ha, that's why I married you *kisses her on cheek*  
  
Aeris: thank you  
  
Zack: YEAH!!!! Is Iris going to win the tournament daddy?  
  
Cloud: I have no doubt in my mind  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next match was between Leo and some 15-year-old guy named Great Bear who looked like a goofy masked wrestler. Bear begins to prance around the ring but Leo just stood in the center with his arms crossed and his eyes closed not even looking the slightest bit impressed  
  
Leo:....  
  
Bear: what'sa matta? You scared? You betta be!!!! ACK  
  
Leo with a quick show of moment had grabbed bear by the throat with one arm and lifted him a few inches off the ground before throwing him out of the ring like a piece of garbage  
  
Leo: hmph, I hate wasting my time with goofs  
  
Announcer: AN UNORTHADOX WAY TO WIN BUT EFFECTIVE LEO CELESTIALS HAS MOVED ON TO THE NEXT ROUND!!!!!!  
  
Lance: heh, it's just like Leo to cut to the chase  
  
Christi: he's not interested in the other fights just the one with Iris  
  
Lena: if this keeps up they'll meet in the finals in no time  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The tournament has passed by uneventfully, like Andy had predicted Iris had no trouble making it this far, she was at the semi finals and they were still determining her opponent. Iris decided to watch this match between some guy named eagle and...  
  
Iris: aw this was boring so far...hey isn't that...that boy? Yeah it's him all right  
  
ANNOUNCER: AND EAGLE'S OPPONENT WILL BE THE MYSTERIOUS NEWCOMER WHO HAS DOMINATED SO FAR!!!! HE IS CALLED ALONE!!!!!!  
  
Alone:...  
  
Iris: ha, he's almost as stoic as Leo  
  
Eagle: another kid, this should be no prob  
  
However when eagle attacked Alone just dodged them, in fact all Alone was doing was standing in one spot and yet expertly dodging all the blows thrown at him. After Eagle has worn himself out he gives him a gut punch that causes Eagle to fall to the ground holding his gut  
  
Announcer: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!!!!!! ALONE HAS DONE IT, HE'S MOVING TO THE SEMI FINALS!!!!!  
  
Iris: I guess I have to fight this Alone  
  
However what really freaked Iris out was when Alone was leaving how he stared at her with those cold emotionless eyes  
  
Iris: he claims I forgotten a promise I wish I knew what it was...but he seems like a strong opponent I guess I'm going to be in for a match  
  
Leo: that freak is going to be your opponent?  
  
Iris: why can't you greet me in the front like normal people instead of sneaking behind me all the time?  
  
Leo: whatever, Iris listen I don't think that freak means well, be on your guard and good luck with your match with him I'll be watching at ringside  
  
Iris: heh if I didn't know better, I'd say you sound concern  
  
Leo:…(if that freak does ANYTHING to her I'll kill him)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was now the semi finals. So far Leo had already won his match and was guaranteed a spot in the finals and now his opponent will be determined it would either be Iris or the mysterious boy Alone. The two took their place in the ring and took a fighting stance.  
  
Iris: let's make this an interesting match  
  
Alone:....you still don't remember me do you?  
  
Iris: who are you?  
  
Alone: you should be the one remembering this not me you said you'd never forget our promise, what happened?  
  
Iris: why can't I remember? I wouldn't make a promise and than forget it  
  
Zack: HEY IWY!!!!!  
  
Iris: AAAAAAHHHHH  
  
Zack: Easy it's just me Zack, I'm speaking to ya tewepatically  
  
Iris: you can do that?  
  
Zack: well I didn't know till now isn't it neat?  
  
Announcer: Hey what's taking so long? We want a match here  
  
Iris: In a minute (Zack, that guy over there claims I made some sort of promise but I can't seem to know what it was, do you think you can read his mind?)  
  
Zack: on it…  
  
Alone: if you will not make the first move than I guess I will  
  
Alone charges towards the slightly preoccupied Iris and swings a punch at her, Iris barely able to block it realizes that she can't stand there forever.  
  
Alone: let's see how the daughter of the legend can live up to her father's name  
  
Iris: great that's just needed  
  
Iris and Alone start to attack each other but in terms of hand-to-hand skill they seem equally matched. Both fighters are able to block every punch, every kick until they back off to regroup  
  
Iris: (how long is it going to take Zack??!!)  
  
Zack: sorry Iwy, he has some sort of tewepathic shield over his mind, whatever it is I can't read it  
  
Iris: (WHAT??!)  
  
Zack: I can tell you this much, he's telling the truth and whatever you promised him meant quite a lot to him, I guess forgetting your promise hurt him a lot  
  
Iris doesn't respond as she dodges another kick by Alone, she begins to notice he is gather energy into his hands, Iris' eyes opens wide as she realizes what he was about to do  
  
Alone: KI BLAST  
  
Iris barely is able to roll out of the way of a medium sized beam shot from the boy's hands; she makes a sigh of relief  
  
Iris: man he's really hell bent because of a promise I broke and if he hurts anyone than it will be my fault for forgetting I have to remember...(Zack, I have a feeling that this promise I made is a suppressed memory, I want you to open up my mind and help me find it)  
  
Zack: I can't do that Iwy if I do you won't be able to fully concentrate on the fight  
  
Iris: (JUST DO IT)  
  
Zack: okay…  
  
Iris begins to stand there dazed as Zack began probing her mind, Alone takes this opportunity and rushes towards Iris and begins to punch her and because of her defenseless state she is unable to fend herself as she takes all the hits. Leo for the first time of his life begins to look concern as his rival hits the floor.  
  
Leo: (What is going on??!! Iris will never take attacks like that, what has that creep done to her??!!)  
  
Leo was almost ready to jump into the ring and smash his fist into the boy's face if it weren't for the announcer warning him that Iris will be disqualified if he had done that, reluctantly he sits down as the announcer begins to make the count.  
  
Announcer: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…wait Iris is back on her feet  
  
Iris: (Zack what's taking so long? I can't keep this up)  
  
Zack: give me just a little longer, I'm almost done  
  
Iris: (easy for you to say)  
  
Iris executes a roundhouse kick but it comes out clumsy and sloppy, Alone is easily able to dodge this, grab Iris by the leg, take her down and smashes his elbow on her knee.  
  
Iris: Argh  
  
Alone: what is the matter? Why aren't you fighting at your best?  
  
Leo: you creep, what have you done to her??!!!  
  
Alone: I have done nothing, it's almost as her mind isn't totally concentrating  
  
Leo: I don't know what you did but if you make it to the finals I will kill you for what you are doing to my rival  
  
Alone: that has left to be seen  
  
Iris groggily gets up again just as Alone charges energy into his fist and punches Iris in the chest, at first it seems that the attack doesn't faze Iris  
  
Alone: ENDER FIST  
  
Lance: what type of move is that? A punch that does nothing  
  
Christi: no it can't be that simple…it's a time-delay move, when hit the target doesn't feel anything but after a second the after shockwaves from the move is excruciatingly painful  
  
As Christi had predicted there was a small explosion coming from Iris' chest as it sends her flying only inches from a ring out, the still dazed Iris is able to clutch her now damaged chest.  
  
Zack: Iwy! I'm done! I'm going to break the connection now so you can fight fully again  
  
Iris: (thanks bro, I owe you one)  
  
Iris can feel Zack's influence leave her mind as she is back to normal again. Iris gets up as she can feel a wave of new memories enter her mind, memories she thought were lost, memories of this mysterious boy, memories of a promise she made a long time ago.  
  
Alone: why won't you fight at your best?  
  
Iris: because I finally remember you, Ky…  
  
The boy lets out a small smile proving that Iris was correct  
  
Ky: Iris, do you?  
  
Iris: I remember everything, our promise…Ky I'm sorry I forgot them  
  
Ky: it's all right just as long as you remember  
  
Iris: why did I forget? It happened a long time ago when I was a little girl…  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
*Scenes Borrowed (and slightly modified) From Zeion Strife's "The Boy With No Past"  
  
The scene is Kalm, Aeris and Cloud had taken a vacation and left a 6-year- old Iris in the care of Yuffie. (I know in Zeion Strife's story he said it was Tifa but this would contradict my story as Tifa had left) One day at home Yuffie decided to phone up the happily married couple to see how their vacation was going, of course Iris was there also wanting to speak to them.  
  
Cloud: oh Yuffie, how is Iris?  
  
Yuffie: perfect angel like always.  
  
Cloud: that's good can you put her on please?  
  
Yuffie: here she is.  
  
Iris: hi daddy!  
  
Cloud: are you being a good girl for auntie Yuffie?  
  
Iris: of course daddy.  
  
Aeris: hello angel.  
  
Iris: hello mummy.  
  
Aeris: I have a little boy who would make a good boyfriend for you Iris.  
  
Iris: who?  
  
Aeris: he's name is Ky.  
  
Iris: hello Ky.  
  
Ky:...hi.  
  
Iris: he doesn't say much.  
  
Cloud: well I think you better go now.  
  
Iris: ok, I'll miss you daddy, you to mummy.  
  
Cloud & Aeris: bye angel, be good.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Iris: you still don't say very much now, except rant about the promise we made  
  
Ky:……  
  
Iris: I remember it clearly it took place several months after that conversation I was in Kalm too and I finally got to meet you  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Iris: so you're Ky nice to meet you  
  
Ky:……  
  
Iris: what's wrong?  
  
Ky:……  
  
Iris: I get it; you're shy talking to girls aren't ya?  
  
Ky:…..no  
  
Iris: than what is it? Is there something on my face?  
  
Ky: no, I'm just seeing how similar you look to your mother  
  
Iris: yeah, dad always told me how I looked like mom  
  
Ky: your mother has done a lot for me she's really nice  
  
Iris: yeah I guess you can say that  
  
Ky: you are really lucky for having her  
  
Iris: you're right  
  
Iris turns her face to hide a tear that was coming from her eye  
  
Ky: is something wrong?  
  
Iris: I love mom so much that sometimes I never stop to see how lucky I am to have her. You know that she helped dad fight and was killed by an evil man  
  
Ky:….  
  
Iris: she came back for dad and me, after making a promise to father….she wanted to fulfill it so badly that she was willing to overcome death just to be with him. If it weren't for that promise than I might never had her with me  
  
Ky: do you think a promise can be that strong? So strong that it could even overcome death?  
  
Iris: I think so, my mom and dad are living proof  
  
Ky: I also want to see the strength of a promise, wait right here  
  
Ky leaves and in a few minutes he comes back with a red ribbon  
  
Ky: here I want you to have this, when we see each other next time I want to see if you still have it and still remember me  
  
Iris: in that case  
  
Iris undoes her ponytail and removes her pink hair ribbon and hands it to Ky as she takes the new red ribbon  
  
Iris: I want you to still have this ribbon when we see each other, okay?  
  
Ky: I promise, but what happens if one of us forget this day and promise?  
  
Iris: than let's make another promise that the one who does remember will not stop until the other remembers  
  
Ky: I will not forget this moment Iris  
  
Iris just lets out a small smile and ties her hair up into a ponytail with the new hair ribbon.  
  
Ky: you are nice like your mother…I'll never forget this day  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Iris: I must have forgotten my promise when I was fighting Sephiroth, all the emotional pain caused me to temporarily lose myself…Ky I'm sorry  
  
Ky: you remember, I feel at peace now  
  
Ky reaches into his pocket as he takes out Iris' original pink ribbon he extends his hand to give it back but Iris shakes her head.  
  
Iris: no I want you to keep it  
  
Ky: well in that case I want you to keep my ribbon I see you still have it tied in your hair  
  
Iris: thank you Ky, for not forgetting our promise  
  
Announcer: HEY is there going to be a fight or what?  
  
Ky: no I already won my prize, I forfeit…  
  
Announcer: are you sure?  
  
Ky nods as the announcer takes the mike  
  
Announcer: AND IN A WEIRD TWIST OF FATE ALONE HAS NOW FORFEITED THE WINNER OF THE MATCH AND MOVING TO THE FINALS IS IRIS STRIFE!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile watching in the stands, a happy mother smiles  
  
Aeris: way to go Iris for remembering your promise  
  
Cloud: Aeris…you knew didn't you? You knew who that was from the start  
  
Aeris: I have my ways  
  
Cloud: wow you just keep on amazing me  
  
The two face each other and it looks like they are about to kiss  
  
Zack: I'M HUNGRY!!!!!  
  
Aeris: I guess Zacky could use a snack  
  
Zack: YAY!!!!  
  
Aeris: be right back *takes Zack's hand and leaves*  
  
Cloud:…never have kids  
  
Meanwhile at her friend's sides all of them couldn't believe what was going on  
  
Jen: I've been her friend for quite some time but I never knew she had a friend named Ky  
  
Lena: I guess there's more to her than meets the eye  
  
Liete: it's just so cool when you make a new friend or rather meet an old one  
  
But the most delighted of all was standing next to the ring  
  
Leo: (at last, it's going to be you and my rival…. let's show who truly is the strongest)  
  
Announcer: hey I don't know what you two have going on but well…I guess I should leave it alone, Ms Strife do you think you are ready for the finals? You did take quite a beating last match  
  
Iris: I'm ready, nothing's gonna stop me now  
  
Announcer: as you wish, NOW IN A FEW MINUTES THE FINAL MATCH WILL BEGIN BETWEEN IRIS STRIFE AND LEO CELESTIALS!!!!  
  
Ky: I will be cheering for you in the stands  
  
Iris: okay! ^_^  
  
Leo: enough talk, our fight is about to begin but hey announcer I need to make a request  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The announcer was surprised when he heard Leo's request he announced many fights in his career but never had he heard a request so bold from this young man when he asked Iris about it she simply agreed, she smiled readily as she took a fighting stance in front of her rival. The announcer shrugged he'll never understand fighters  
  
Announcer: AT THE REQUEST OF THE TWO COMBATANTS, THIS MATCH NOW HAS NO DISQUALIFICATION, NO RING OUTS, ANY MOVE IS LEGAL AND THE ONLY WAY TO WIN IS IF YOU KO YOUR OPPONENT!!!!!  
  
Cloud: WHAT??!! Iris can't do that  
  
Aeris: Cloud….  
  
Cloud: Iris is not a little girl anymore, right…but I still don't like it  
  
Zack: Come on Iwy! Kick that guy's butt  
  
Iris and Leo charge at each other at full speed, at first they throw many punches and kicks at each other but they still prove that they are equally matched and not one of them even takes a hit from the other, Leo backs off and looks at Iris approvingly.  
  
Leo: pretty good but why don't we end this warm up?  
  
Iris: come on!!  
  
The two rush at each other again but this time at a faster speed. At first all their blows go dodged but Leo makes the first mistake missing a strong punch, which Iris ducks and capitalizes by throwing several strong jabs into his stomach and finishing it with a straight kick. Leo responds to this elbowing her in the face and followed it with a knee to the hip. Leo follows this with a quick leg sweep forcing Iris onto her back, when Leo tried to follow it with a punch while she was on the ground Iris rolled out of the way and kicks Leo in the face. This intense fighting keeps on going for a while with all of Iris' family and friends look on in awe.  
  
Christi: amazing their speed and strength is almost flawless  
  
Lena: I never knew that they could fight this well  
  
Liete: who do you think will win Andy?  
  
Andy:….who knows?  
  
Ky: their fight is almost like art  
  
Lance: are you crazy? They are practically killing each other out there  
  
Ky: true but this shows the love of fighting the two of them have, they both have a drive and determination that makes them wants to fight each other at their best, this is my personal opinion that Leo will play a very large role in Iris' life  
  
Jen: why do you say that?  
  
Ky: Because I know Leo's true feelings for Iris  
  
Jen: ??!!!  
  
Ky: they definitely have what it takes to be rivals I almost envy Leo  
  
Jen: whew for a second I almost thought you were going to say that Leo had fallen for her or something I really can't that happening  
  
Liete: yeah Leo's a self-centered pig why would he care about anyone but himself?  
  
Ky: (isn't that what I said?)  
  
Christi: quiet I want to see the fight  
  
Iris and Leo had stopped fighting and was now circling each other eyeing each other waiting for one of them to make the next move  
  
Leo: this was better than I thought it would be I feel alive and at my best when I'm fighting especially when it is with a strong opponent. You are just like me too don't deny it, don't you feel at your best when you are in a fight?  
  
Iris: no, not really…I know that there are other things in this world other than fighting  
  
Leo: you may not understand me now, but just wait a little longer you'll see things my way  
  
Leo began charging energy into one of his hands, after he does so he aims his palm at Iris while his other hand holds on to aimed hand's wrist.  
  
Leo: SAGITTARIUS ARROW  
  
Leo white beam flies so quickly at Iris all she has time to do is block the move but this causes her left arm to go numb or break she couldn't tell with the pain  
  
Iris: argh, heh you've been training a lot haven't you?  
  
Leo: so much so that my special beam can hurt you even when blocked? How'd it feel? Did it hurt? If it did, well I guess I did my job  
  
Iris: well you're not the only one who trained, PLANET BEAM  
  
With the strength she could muster she fired of a beam of her own, forcing Leo to be under Iris' predicament and block it. He started losing the feeling in his right arm telling him that it was either numb or broken.  
  
Leo: how…convenient, you can't use your left arm and I can't use my right…ha this is a handicap that would make things rather interesting  
  
Iris: whatever so far we've been fighting for hours and not one of us has gained an advantage…how about it Leo, all or nothing?  
  
Leo: I like it, all our power remaining for one final strike, this could make or break either one of us  
  
Iris: I'm ready  
  
Leo: well in that case if this is going to be our final strike I'm going to be using my newest technique I hope you get a good look cause you're only going to see this once  
  
The two rivals begin to gather any remaining ki they had and as soon as they were done charged at each other at top speed and using their still good arm struck at each other with their most powerful attacks.  
  
Iris: FINISHING IRIS BUSTER  
  
Leo: LIBRA RISING UPPER  
  
Unfortunately they were both so well executed they ended up striking both of each other at the exact same time. They both hit the floor hard, unable to get up.  
  
Announcer: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9…10!!!!! CAN YOU SEE THIS FOLKS? BOTH COMPETITORS ARE STILL DOWN!!!!  
  
Cloud: IRIS!!!! Oh man if I hope she's okay and if she is, she's grounded  
  
Aeris: Cloud!  
  
Cloud: sorry, it's just that why did she accept such a challenge?  
  
Zack: heh, it'll take more than that to keep Iwy down all I want to know is who won?  
  
Lance: man you I bet you didn't see that one coming  
  
Andy:…  
  
Christi: unbelievable  
  
Jen: that was incredible  
  
Lena: wow  
  
Liete: their fight is over?  
  
Ky: (why to go, Iris…)  
  
Announcer: I RECEIVED WORD FROM THE JUDGES BECAUSE BOTH COMPETITORS HAVE FOUGHT EXTREMELY WELL AND BOTH ARE UNABLE TO CONTINUE, IT HAS THEREFORE BEEN RULED….A DRAW!!!!! SO THE WINNERS OF THE FIRST GOLD SAUCER JUNIOR- FIGHTING TOURNAMENT ARE IRIS GAINSBOROUGH STRIFE AND LEO CELESTIALS!!!!!!  
  
The crowd began to applaud as Iris could feel herself being lifted on a stretcher a few feet behind her she could see Leo being lifted as well, no doubt to receive any medical attention from their fight, Iris was so tired she was soon fast asleep.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Later when Iris had opened her eyes, she found she was lying on her bed, in her room. Her left arm was in a sling and she was staring into the eyes of her family.  
  
Aeris: so you're up, how are you feeling?  
  
Iris: like a herd of behemoths hit me but otherwise than that I'm fine  
  
Aeris: well the doctors said you came out with a clean bill of health they were quite amazed you could take that much abuse…as for your arm well it's not broken but your going to need to keep it in that sling for a couple of days  
  
Cloud: listen young lady, I NEVER want you to agree to such a fight ever again, understand?  
  
Iris:…  
  
Cloud: but anyway, you were spectacular at the tournament; they gave you the trophy and a 10000-gil prize except for being extremely worried I couldn't have been anymore proud of you  
  
Iris: thanks dad…where's Leo? I want to share this prize with him he deserves it too  
  
Zack: he disappeared after the tournament Iwy, I guess he has no use for any material prizes  
  
Iris: and Ky?  
  
Aeris: left as well  
  
Iris: well I've got a lot of training to do, now that I know how strong Leo is I want to be really prepared the next time I see him  
  
Cloud: not today honey, you're staying in bed  
  
Iris: aw fine  
  
Aeris: I'll make you some soup  
  
Cloud and Aeris leave Iris' room leaving Zack and Iris  
  
Iris: hey I still owe you one bro  
  
Zack: don't thank me, thank your own memories  
  
Iris: but I couldn't remember if it weren't for your help  
  
Zack: no that's the beauty of it, I didn't help at all I only made it feel like I did, you remembered about Ky all by yourself  
  
Iris: you mean you got me beaten up FOR NOTHING??!!!  
  
Zack: hey don't be so hasty Iwy you still won  
  
Iris: yes and my little bro still deserves a reward for his help how about…  
  
Iris practically springs to life and grabs Zack in a headlock  
  
Iris: how about a few hundred noogies?  
  
Zack: hey wait, Iwy!!!! Your arm's still injured and I did say I was sorry!!! Iwy, Iwy…help!!!!  
  
As Iris began to torture her little brother, her thoughts began to drift to her almost forgotten friend, the one who never forgot their promise, and the one that she was able to remember on her own.  
  
Iris: (thank you Ky, wherever you are)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Elsewhere somewhere far away, Leo (still injured) was walking away, where he was going? He did not know when was he going to stop? He didn't know the answer to that as well but wherever it was heading it will always involve another fight. Meanwhile Leo's thoughts were about the events at the tournament and its aftermath.  
  
Leo: today proved that I'm still not stronger than Iris…. but I will never give up, I'll keep on training until one day, I prove to the entire Planet that I'm the strongest fighter even better then Iris  
  
???: than you'll be in for quite a wait  
  
Leo: You?! Heh, you pissed me off enough today go away before I decide to kill you  
  
The figure reveals himself as Ky  
  
Ky: you're in no condition to fight me but I wasn't looking for a fight I just wanted to send a message to you, you keep on deciding who should be close to Iris and who should not, maybe you are the one who should stay away from her  
  
Leo:…go away  
  
Ky: think about it  
  
Ky turns to leave the still silently angry Leo while thoughts still lingered in his head  
  
Ku: (today I've learned many things, including the strength of promises. They are very strong things but they should never be the only things to be relied on. A person also needs friendship and maybe love…sigh such things I still don't understand. If I come back one day, will Iris still remember me? Who knows…but that's what makes the road so exciting getting to see what's on the other side of it, until we meet again Iris.)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Epilogue  
  
At the Messina household Lance was checking the mailbox for any mail. While flipping through them one letter caught his eye, he realizes that it's addressed to him and he opens it eagerly.  
  
Lance: hey…it's a postcard from Heather, from Costa De Sol!!!!!  
  
"Dear Lance,  
  
How are things going with you? I've been traveling for several years now and never has their been a day I've not think about you. Anyway never have I realized how exciting this Planet has become, with its lights and places to see it's almost like a dream. Recently I've bought a villa in a beach place called Costa De Sol, it's really relaxing and you can forget all your troubles here. Well I don't really like how those boys stare at me when I change into a swimsuit, why do they stare at me like that? Oh well, I'm not just writing for the sake of conversation but rather I made a discovery, I now know that there are several other Cetra on this Planet besides me, Iris and her mother. While I don't know who they are exactly, all I know is that they are a lot closer than we think. I hope to meet them one-day well I took enough of your time,  
  
Forever your friend, Heather Leonhart."  
  
Lance turned over the post card and on the other side it showed a picture of Heather standing next to that villa that she had gotten. Lance let out a whistle.  
  
Lance: man I understand why the boys like to stare, you've matured into a real beautiful woman  
  
Jen: Hey Lance, what are you talking about and what's that you've got there?  
  
Lance: er um *hides it behind his back* n-nothing  
  
Jen: no really let me see!!  
  
Lance: uummm really I don't have anything, honest!!!!  
  
Lance begins to run with Jen behind him in hot pursuit  
  
Jen: get back here Lance!!!!!  
  
Lance: NO!!!! Oh man where's JON when you need him?  
  
Meanwhile at the Mechanic Crops, JON let out a sneeze, which puzzled him…  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile a top in a building, a young boy (around 14) is working at a desk, before a knock at his door. A man in his early 40's enters.  
  
Boy: come in, aw Professor Riaos, what a pleasant surprise, how goes the tests?  
  
Riaos: quite excellent President Lloyds, your plan to sponsor a tournament at the Gold Saucer was a great way to gather her DNA without her noticing  
  
The boy is Zett Lloyds and despite his young age is the President of the Lloyd Corporation, where they major in Biological research. He has gained a bizarre interest for Iris and now for some time been observing her life.  
  
Zett: indeed, did she suspect a thing?  
  
Riaos: no  
  
Zett: good, I don't need her noticing my plans as of yet  
  
Riaos: with all due respect why this girl?  
  
Zett: Aw yes Rose…she was the one who destroyed Sephiroth, saved the Planet and is my eternal friend  
  
Riaos: you do realize that she does not use that name anymore for that was long time ago  
  
Zett:…yes I know, Rose may not remember me right now but soon…soon she'll remember it all  
  
Riaos: but if you want the real Rose than why go through all the trouble of gathering her DNA?  
  
Zett: that will be revealed in good time…be patient professor  
  
Riaos: than when do we make our move?  
  
Zett: in 3 years time  
  
Riaos: sir why 3 years?  
  
Zett: Rose will turn 15 then and that's when it will all happen…  
  
Riaos: I understand, I keep researching with our newly gained DNA  
  
Zett: very good, that will be all  
  
Riaos leaves but not without letting out a small shiver, he didn't know why but it was something about that boy that really scared him, maybe it was something about his eerie and cold calmness. Riaos shook that thought out of his head and left for the research labs.  
  
Zett: soon Rose, very soon…  
  
To Be Continued in the Iris Chronicles Part#2!!!!!!! 


End file.
